elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Bass
|image = Image:Bass_back.jpg |imagewidth = 350 |caption = This is a duck |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Santa Claus, Forte, Albert |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Unknown (physical appearance: mid-teens) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Bioroid |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/German |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2404 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Megaman Classic |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = I'm going to get what I want, so just stay out of my way. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Egg }} Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Bass is a war machine. When armed, he has a buster cannon built into his right arm and armor that can change the composition of his buster to utilize the weapons of enemies he's previously defeated. Even unarmed and out of his armor, he's a very capable fighter. He's able to survive several powerful explosions, loss of limbs, gunshot wounds and other rather life-threatening injuries. He's very durable -being made of metal and all- and punches like a tank. With a mind made up of a super computer Bass can do hundreds of mathematical calculations at the speed of light; velocity, trajectory, angles and degrees. He's a weapon, and a damn good one. Strength: Bass' greatest strength is actually his loyalty. Once he decides that someone is worthy of having his trust, they'll have it until he dies (or until they do something drastic to lose it, which really wouldn't be anything short of trying to kill him). Weakness: Bass' greatest weakness is a combination of his ego and his temper. He's usually at a steady simmer anyway, but his ego is an extremely fragile thing and if it's attacked his temper usually follows to cover up any hurt with a dangerous and volatile fury. Personality: Bass is a jerk. A jerk. He's nasty, short-tempered, crude and finds a vicious enjoyment in totally ruining someone's day. He enjoys harassing people, making them angry and generally talking people down until they can hardly speak. He also loves to induce fear, especially in individuals he doesn't like. He loves being respected, and he equates fear with respect and isn't picky about which one he gets. He likes to destroy, to break, to burn and to hurt. On the other hand, Bass also desperately craves praise. He was programmed with an enormous ego, but never has anything to feed it with. He has to puff himself up, but when faced with constant failure and sharp, scathing reprimands his ego both inflates and is squashed down by two opposing forces. He wants to succeed in something, to know that someone is proud of him for what he's done, especially if that someone happens to be his creator. Bass holds a quiet sort of respect for humans, and makes a habit of not only refusing to hurt them but maybe even help them out now and then. He recognizes that without humans, his kind -bioroids, robots- wouldn't exist. He considers this enough justification to protect them (when he feels like it). He also is absolutely starved for love. He was never shown a shred of appreciation or respect from his creator; the only one who's ever shown him care is his support unit Treble, whom he'd die for. Bass doesn't understand what it means to be part of a happy family, or to be loved, and he knows that he doesn't understand it. It makes him hateful and bitter, and rather than trying to find love and friendship for himself he proclaims he doesn't need it, swears it off as unnecessary baggage. He claims that everything he does for himself, for his goals, for his own sake. Extra: -He likes dogs. Especially wild ones. -He likes reading psychology books, but only in German. He thinks Freud is a delightfully crazy old crackpot. -He cracks his knuckles despite it not only being unnecessary, but probably damaging on his joints. -When he's angry he'll disappear and look for something to destroy before he looks for someone to hurt. -He actually isn't all eager and keen to hurt living creatures, but he'll do it when he's in a particularly bad rage. -He still worries over Wily just a teeny bit, and wonders if he's finally in jail without Bass there to protect him. -He has very peculiar moods that he settles in for seemingly no reason at all, but mostly it depends on his most recently revisited memory (he plays them when he gets bored). Elegante Deaths: None yet :| Warnings & Punishments: One warning, one punishment for killing Jak; brig time and a taffy dispenser. He hated it and threw taffy at Redd. Relationships CANON Protoman - His "older brother." Bass isn't quite sure what to think of Protoman. On one hand, he's really annoying, and always sticking up for Megaman and comparing him to Megaman (which he hates with a passion). He also likes to stick his nose in Bass' business and tell him what to do, which Bass doesn't appreciate. On the other hand, Protoman defied his creators and does whatever the hell he wants without answering to anybody. Bass not only respects that, he might actually admire it a bit. And while Bass insists that Protoman is a defect and a worthless older model, he probably also is secretly glad to have someone aside from Treble who really does give a damn if he lives or dies. He might be a little glad that Protoman is around so he's not the only one from his world, but he really would have preferred Treble much more. Better than Wily or some idiot Robot Master, though. Roll - Megaman's (and Protoman's) younger sister. He doesn't particularly care one way or the other about Roll when it's just her; she's a robot, she's not a threat. She exists. When they get to talking about Megaman, however, that's when he starts getting nasty. It expected that she'll stick up for him and believe in Megaman over Bass (moreso because, well, Bass hasn't won against him yet) and that infuriates him. He hates to be looked down on more than anything else in the world. But when he's in a good mood and she's not being an airhead, she's marginally useful and he'll grudgingly admit that. Mostly she's an annoyance though, and he's hoping she just shuts up and avoids him for as long as she's on the ship. ELEGANTE Mimmi Kopanski - Bass does not understand Mimmi in the slightest, but that's also why she fascinates him. No matter how hateful he acts towards her -sometimes even just for the sake of being hateful- she doesn't get hateful back. Oh sure, she'll yell at him and tell him when he's throwing a hissy fit, but she doesn't put him down or tell him he's worthless. He constantly tests his boundaries with her, because he's certain that there's something about him she'll just refuse to accept because nobody just accepts people for who they are. But at the same time, he hopes she doesn't give up on him. He's not used to being cared about and worried over and it makes him horribly uncomfortable, but at the same time it's...different. Oleg Yugorsky - Despite how little interaction they've had, Bass likes Oleg. Not only because the kid is ballsy and competent, but because he's pretty fucked up in the head, from what he's observed. Also, for reasons he can't quite fathom, he listens to what Oleg tells him. It might be because he can tell Oleg won't order him to do anything strictly for his own gain (and if he does, Bass will probably blow him off and cut off contact anyway) or it might just be because he wants to see what Oleg does with the responsibility. Either way, he also knows that Oleg likes Mimmi, and that's enough of a reason to look out for his well-being. Jak - Bass HATES Jak. Jak is like his boat-version of Megaman, only worse because he cheats. Whatever his electrical/EMP powers are, Bass will either find a way to negate them or make sure he doesn't use them. He owes Jak a severe beating, if not an execution. Damas - Likewise, Bass hates Damas. He hates Damas because he refused to get angry, because he looked down on Bass and because he acted better than Bass was (because, in all the ways that matter, he is). Bass on occasion has very powerful urges to find Damas and kill him, just to prove he can. Donatello - Bass both hates and is intrigued by Donatello. Because Don's a scientist, Bass understands his type and that's the side of Donatello that he loathes, possibly even fears a little bit. On the other hand, Donatello is a nice guy and even after Bass lost his temper and (rather unpredictably, even to himself) beat him half to death, he still tried to save him. That, he finds, is both stupid and confusing beyond all reason. Thom - Bass likes Thom because Thom is a dog. He's a little disappointed because Thom is retardedly tame, but there's not a lot he can do about that. Crack BASS IS NOW A DUCK Santa: Real Enough to KILL Other Stuff, Links App Character Analysis HMD Megaman Wiki's Bass article Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman